ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The YouTube Show (SmashupMashups's Idea)
The YouTube Show is an American animated web series sitcom created by Xavier Mosley for YouTube. It features the caricatures of the YouTube animators in a slice-of-life setting. Premise The series depicts the YouTube animators' personas as different depictions with mostly different traits and living in a suburban neighborhood. Tim and James are roommates while socializing with their friends Jaiden, Adam, and Rebecca. The series' setting is a mix between Family Guy, The Simpsons, and Friends. Episodes Mosley plans to have the series last after three seasons. Characters Main * James (voiced by James Rallison) – James is the protagonist of the series and is roommates with Tim. He has a part-time job at Sooubway and spends his time making entertaining videos online. He secretly has an infatuation with Jaiden he only tells Adam and Tim about. Unlike his real-life counterpart, he is at times selfish, stubborn, insecure, has no sense of humor, and illiterate. Despite all those traits, he is still a generous person. * Jaiden (voiced by Jaiden Dittfach) – Jaiden is James and Tim's next door neighbor and is best friends with Rebecca. Her relationship with the boys are debatable; she finds Tim and James as nice guys, but she is annoyed with Adam. She tends to be sarcastic, humorous while being positive about things, but at times, she is oblivious. She spends her time working on vlogs about her life. * Tim (voiced by Timothy Thomas) – Tim is the deuteragonist in the series that has a vitriolic friendship with James. He serves as the "leader" of the main cast and has the more common sense than any other character in the series. He is self-confident, smart, orderly, moral, kind, and positive. * Adam (voiced by Adam Ortiz) – Adam is a close friend to James and Tim. Unlike the two, he acts like a teenager. He lives three houses away from Rebecca and plays video games to pass the time. * Rebecca (voiced by Rebecca Parham) – Rebecca is Adam's neighbor that lives three houses away from him. She is best friends with Jaiden and acquainted with Tim and James. Supporting * Maaz (voiced by himself) – Maaz is a close friend to Adam and was his "master" in teaching him the ways of becoming a ladies' man. * Illy (voiced by Ilyssa Levy) – Illy is Tim and James' shy and insecure neighbor across the street. * Gin (voiced by Devon Arnaud) – Gin is Tim and James' new neighbor that just moved in from Canada. * Alex (voiced by Alex Clark) – Alex is Tim and James' annoying next door neighbor who tends to come by their house to borrow stuff from them. James hates him altogether. * Dom (voiced by Dominic Panganiban) – Dom is the owner of Dom's Dine and Dig In, where the main characters hang out at most of the time. * Den (voiced by Dennise Casurra) – Den is James' co-worker at Sooubway with an easy-going personality. Minor * Tabbes (voiced by herself) – Tabbes is a resident Tim and James' neighborhood that lives three houses away from them. * Shannon (Shannon Gurr) – Unlike all the other characters, Shannon lives in an apartment in the city. She serves as the comic relief character in the series. Category:Animated sitcoms Category:Animated web series Category:Comedy web series Category:Flash-animated series Category:YouTube series Category:SmashupMashups's Ideas